The seven of them
by Last.one.02
Summary: Seven agents have to work together to get their criminals. Kate, Tony, Gibbs, Morrows, Fornell, McGee and Marissa.. Who will get shot ? Who will be ' the bad guy ' ?


It was a normal day in NCIS. Tony, Kate and McGee were working behind their desks and Gibbs was in MTAC with the director. He came out maybe a bit more annoyed than usual, but Tony was still ready to catch the keys Gibbs usually throws him, Kate and McGee looked for their guns. But there was no order coming.

'' People. We are going to co-operate with FBI to catch our marine serial killer. It is gonna be a long mission. I have in my team Tony, Kate and McGee, Director will take part too. From FBI I know that Fornell is coming and taking someone with him. This mission also includes undercover mission, with some of us. We are going over details pretty soon, after Fornell arrives with his guy. Until that finish your paperwork and dump your other work to someone else, '' Gibbs said, but looked terrified and scared, which was unusual for him.

MTAC.

Director Morrow, Gibbs, Tony, Kate, McGee, Fornell and a girl named Marissa Wood were there talking about the mission. Actually it would be easy: Fornell and Morrow will be living together as best buddies and old men in one house across the road, in the next house from suspects are Tony and Kate living as married couple, Gibbs would be someone random like mail guy. McGee would deal with supplies and video and all other things than include computers. Marissa would work in bar that suspects go often. But there came an argument. She just thought that Tony is hot and she wants to be Tony's wife, but Gibbs is against it anyway and so is Tony. Only thought of Kate being a bartender made him feel bad, but to be his wife... it is a whole different thing.

'' You are not going to be Tony's wife, Kate is, '' Gibbs said.

'' But she can be also a bartender, '' Marissa said.

'' So can you, '' Gibbs said.

'' But I don't want to, '' Marissa said.

'' Maybe Kate doesn't want too ? '' Tony said.

'' And why are you defending her ? Like she can't speak, '' Marissa asked.

'' I can speak, '' Kate said.

'' Shut up, '' Tony and Gibbs said to her.

'' The thing is that I am already talked with Kate about it. Beside Gibbs would never protect you like he protects Kate. Then we all need to focus less on acting and more on mission, '' Tony said.

'' And Kate is also good in battle. She has experience that you lack. Tony is right in once of his life. She and him have natural chemistry and Kate knows how to deal with him. When I am the father, then I can't hit my daughter and if you are that I have to fight with myself, '' Gibbs said.

'' Sorry Marissa, '' Kate said.

'' But have you two ever had anything more than a friendship. If you are going to play friends and not flirt then everyone can see it, '' Marissa said.

Kate knew she was right and so she grabbed Tony hand and squeezed it a bit. Tony knew he had to do something, no way that he would play lovers with that chick.

'' Maybe we are more than friends ? '' Tony said.

'' What ? '' Gibbs, McGee and Fornell asked.

'' You are not. I know his rules, '' Marissa said.

'' Rules are there to break them. Beside why else I am holding her hand ? '' Tony said.

Kate was surprised, but she knew what Tony was doing.

'' Then it is settled. Miss Wood, you are the bartender, '' Morrow said. '' McGee, go check your things and let us know when you are ready. Gibbs go talk with agent Todd and DiNozzo, but let them live. Fornell, please let your agency know that we'll do and see when we could start. Ms. Wood go with Fornell, '' he added.

Gibbs almost dragged Tony out and since they needed to be believed, Kate was still holding his arm. When they were out, Gibbs pushed Tony against wall and held his arm on Tony's neck.

'' How long have you been seeing each other ? '' Gibbs asked angry.

'' We are not. Tell him Kate, '' Tony said.

'' I am talking to you DiNozzo, '' Gibbs said.

'' Tony lied, because he was helping me out. I didn't want to be bartender and I let him know, so I held his hand and Tony came up with that idea. But we are not seeing each other really, '' Kate said.

'' We haven't broken rule 12, '' Tony said.

'' I am keeping an eye on you, '' Gibbs said and let Tony go.

Day 1 of mission.

The suspects were mossad officers living in DC. Tony and Kate had to share a house with Gibbs. Fornell and Morrow had to share house with McGee and Marissa came there too, but always from back. They had to made contact and become friends, so they would have enough material to put them to jail. Tony and Kate had that mission mostly, because almost everybody living there were a young married couple, just like they had to be.

In Tony's and Kate's house.

'' Do I look good ? '' Kate asked, when she came out of her room.

'' You look gorgeous, '' Tony said.

'' Let's go now, '' she said.

'' I believe in you, '' Gibbs said when he entered the room.

'' Yeah, '' Tony said.

He took her hand and they stepped out of the door. They walked in street to the house, where family Rekaya was living – the leader. There were also mr. and mrs. Behurin, Masselur and Daniel Harwer.

'' You ready ? '' Tony asked when they were behind Rekaya door.

'' Yeah, '' she said and squeezed his hand.

'' I'll have your back, '' he said and rang the doorbell.

A man opened the door and let them in. There were also family Behurin, Masselur and single man Daniel Harwer. Tony and Kate had to sit in couch, close to each other. They noticed, that everyone had a close relationship with each other and it was going to be a long mission. Kate was maybe a bit scared of those Arabic families, mostly because of Ari. Tony noticed it and placed his hand aroung her, she had her hand on his thigh.

'' So tell me Tony and Kate. How did you end up in here ? '' mr. Rekaya asked.

'' We just got married and wanted a calm place to live and have kids, '' Tony asked.

'' This is really good block. Peace and quiet one, '' he said.

'' I really hope so. I don't want our kids go into crimes and such, '' Kate said.

'' Our kids are just fine. Where do you work ? '' mrs. Rekaya asked.

'' At this moment I am still looking for a job, '' Tony said.

'' Um... I am at home and I am planning on staying home for awhile, '' she said.

'' You're pregnant ? Or why else are you staying home ? '' mr. Rekaya asked.

Kate cursed herself in her mind. What should she say ? She looked at Tony.

'' Well, we are trying, '' he said to help her out.

'' Oh. Well, keep on trying. And Tony, I can get you a job in same place with us. We are working in factory and you could fit in, '' Mr. Rekaya said.

'' Sounds great, '' Tony said and felt Kate hand squeezing his thigh. Tony gave her look, that it's okay.

As they day went on, Tony noticed that Daniel was always looking at Kate like he used to watch every hot woman around. He realized that Daniel was doubting their marriage, so he strengthened his grip and kissed her cheek. He also whispered Kate '' Daniel is looking at us. We need to look more married. So please sit in my lap and let's play cuddle. '' She looked at Daniel, smiled at him and sat in Tony's lap.

That evening.

'' We are going to bar later. Family Rekaya, Behurin and Masselur are taking us nicely. I even got a job offer. I think that Daniel Harwer is suspecting something or he really likes Kate. Two possibilities, '' Tony said.

'' And what about you Kate ? You didn't got any offer ? '' Morrow asked.

'' Um... I am supposed to be home. We should be trying for a baby.. '' Kate blurted.

'' No way that you are touching her, '' Gibbs said to Tony...

'' Yeah, '' Tony said.

2 months later

'' Director. They.. I mean we are going to kill someone tomorrow night. They won't tell me name or anything, but it's gonna happen in the bar parking lot. At the dark corner. I am going with them, and it is the chance to get them, '' Tony said when he came from work.

'' Good job, Tony. We will get them, finally, '' Gibbs said.

'' What about tonight DiNozzo ? Anything happening ? '' Fornell asked.

'' We are going to bar as usual. Where is Kate ? '' Tony asked.

'' He is getting ready. But I am coming with you this time. Because last time Kate was horrified, '' Gibbs said.

'' I am telling, Daniel is suspecting something. We need to act like a married couple, '' Tony said.

'' I just want to keep an eye on you and then I'll tell, what you are doing wrong, '' Gibbs said.

In the bar...

Mr and Mrs Rekaya, Behurin and Masselur were sitting in corner table. Daniel was flirting with some lady in other side. He was also drinking a lot. Tony ordered them drinks from Marissa, while Kate walked over to the table. Tony came soon with a beer and vodka with tonic. They chatted about casual topics like weather and work and kids.

A couple of hours later...

They were still sitting behind the table. Tony could see Gibbs sitting on table nearly with a redhead. Morrow, Fornell and Tim were sitting and chatting with Marissa.

'' Honey, I'll be right back. I'm gonna order another ones, '' Tony said and walked over to the other group.

'' What the hell are you doing here ? '' he asked them.

'' Came to see that everything is okay, '' Fornell said.

'' We are good, '' Tony said.

'' Just in case. If you need to communicate us drink fast, because at this moment you look suspicious, '' Morrow said.

Marissa handed him drinks and Tony walked back to table, where a surprise was waiting for him. Daniel had joined them and he was flirting with Kate.

'' Come on, I know he is not giving you any, '' Daniel said to Kate.

'' And how you know that ? '' she asked.

'' Because you look like that. Beside he is not hanging into you that much, '' Daniel said.

Before Kate could answer Tony knocked on Daniel's shoulder.

'' Do you mind ? '' Tony asked to sit next to Kate.

'' Yeah, I do. I am flirting with a women right now. Would you excuse us ? '' Daniel said.

'' No. This is my gorgeous wife we are talking about, '' Tony said.

'' Maybe, but seems like you are not paying enough attention to her, '' Daniel said.

'' This is none of your business. I love my wife and that's all that matters, '' Tony said.

Kate looked a bit surprised, but hid it well.

'' Now get up, '' Tony ordered Daniel.

'' Make me, '' Daniel smiled.

Tony grabbed him from his jacket and pulled him away. Daniel didn't waste a moment and punched him. Tony did the same and they started a fight. Gibbs and mr. Rekaya came between them. Gibbs grabbed Tony after seeing, that Daniel was almost a wreck.

'' You fool, '' Gibbs whispered to Tony.

'' He started, '' he hissed back.

'' Madame, I believe he is with you, '' Gibbs said to Kate.

Kate nod and went to Tony. She hugged him tight and whispered '' Thank you, ''

Daniel was getting up from floor and winked at Kate. '' Damn it, '' Kate cursed under her breath. She took also a deep breath and kissed Tony. Gibbs, Fornell, Tim, Marissa and Morrow looked at them eyes wide open.

The next day...

'' Is he gonna be alright ? '' Kate asked Gibbs when Tony had gone to work.

'' Sure. But Kate, there is rule 12. It is there for a reason. Yesterday you were playing, but today it might be having serious affection, '' Gibbs said.

Kate didn't get to reply, because Tim, Fornell, Morrow and Marissa walked in.

'' The camera and all tracking devices are set, '' Tim said.

'' I'll be in bar, ready to help, '' Marissa said.

'' I will be in building near the parking lot. In case they will kill DiNozzo instead, '' Fornell said.

'' I will be watching you and giving you orders the whole night, '' Morrow said.

'' Good. I will be in bar with Kate too. We will come, when help is needed, '' Gibbs said.

'' Okay. You need to be prepared, in case Tony is not gonna make it, '' Fornell said.

'' Yeah, '' they all replied.

Gibbs felt Kate gasping air, when Fornell said that Tony might die. He gave her look, that it's gonna be okay.

The night...

Tony was coming to bar with mr. Rekaya, Behurin and Masselur, Daniel was supposed to meet them there. Tony looked around in bar and saw his back-up there – Gibbs and Kate. He excused himself for a moment and went to see Kate.

'' When we are leaving, then start following. We are driving to someplace else, Daniel got suspicious, '' Tony said to Kate, while he was hugging her.

'' Be safe Tony, '' she said.

'' I will be, '' Tony said.

He kissed her cheek and went into the table with others.

'' They changed location. Daniel was suspicious, '' Kate said, so everyone in the team could hear.

'' Where ? '' McGee asked.

'' I don't know. He said to start following after they leave, '' Kate said.

'' McGee, come here with a car. Stay in front of the house we are, '' Fornell said.

'' Yes sir, '' McGee replied.

'' Kate, we will go after them, but not too fast, '' Gibbs said.

'' Okay. I will tell Marissa too, '' Kate said.

'' Let us know to move Kate, '' Morrow said.

A while later...

Tony stood up with his new group. He nod to Kate, that they are going. Kate informed others quickly, waited for awhile and went out, where she met Gibbs.

'' Let's go, '' she said.

'' He's gonna be okay, '' Gibbs told her.

'' We see them, turning left, '' Fornell said.

'' Got it, '' Morrow said.

'' Keep distance Fornell, '' Gibbs said.

'' We are, '' McGee said.

'' Good. We'll be pretty much behind you, '' Gibbs said.

'' Don't get too close and if they are turning, then shut off the lights, if they stop, drive forward and turn in first place, '' Kate said.

'' I know it agent Todd, '' Fornell said.

'' Easy Fornell, '' Morrow said, '' Marissa is coming too, she is behind with 5, '' he added.

'' Great, '' Kate said.

'' They stop, '' McGee said, but he drove a bit further and then turned left and stopped. Gibbs was there soon, but Marissa never arrived.

In the destination with Tony...

'' What's happening here ? '' Tony asked.

'' We will meet our another member and then we will get rid off a double agent, '' Daniel said.

'' Okay. And where is he or she ? '' Tony asked.

'' She will come shortly. But the double agent is here already, '' Daniel said.

'' All right, '' Tony replied. He was nervous, they wanted to kill him.

A car stopped and a woman walked out, it was Marissa.

'' Hello guys, ready to do it ? '' she asked.

'' Oh yeah, '' Daniel said.

'' Shall we ? '' mr Rekaya said and led others to a building.

At the other side...

'' I can't see them anymore, '' Kate said.

'' They are going inside. Let's go, '' Gibbs said.

'' Be careful, '' Morrow said.

'' Yeah. Fornell and McGee, cover back, Morrow go left, I am taking right side with Kate. Don't go in before I say so, I have my best field agent there, '' Gibbs said.

Everybody did as told. Fornell and McGee reached the back door, they listened for any sounds, but it was quiet. Morrow, found left corner door and it was quiet too. Gibbs and Kate were going on right. They saw a light coming from one window and talking, but they couldn't make out the words.

'' They are here, '' Kate said.

'' Fornell and McGee, enter, but quietly. I'll let you know when they hear you. Morrow move to front, but don't enter yet and keep in shadows, '' Gibbs instructed.

'' He's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay... '' Kate kept repeating.

'' Kate, this is why I have rule number 12. Now pull it together and let's go get Tony, '' he said.

'' We're in, boss, '' McGee told.

'' I am in front door, '' Morrow said.

'' Good. Director, go in. We will come in too, '' Gibbs said.

'' Got it, '' Director said.

'' Ready ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' No, '' Kate said.

'' Good, '' Gibbs said.

He checked the door and pushed it open. He and Kate entered covering each other. McGee and Fornell were coming from another side, Morrow from third way. They met in the middle point sort of.

In the room with Tony...

'' Someone is coming, '' Mr. Rekaya said.

'' Where is Daniel ? '' Tony asked.

'' He will come. Behurin, take Tony. I am going with Masselur, '' Marissa said.

'' What about me ? '' Rekaya asked.

'' Help Behurin, '' she said.

Masselur and Marissa walked out of the room, when Behurin held a gun over Tony's head.

'' Is she your leader ? '' Tony asked.

'' Not really. She is the one who got into the agency just, '' Behurin said.

'' And I was sure, you were safe, '' Rekaya said.

'' Think again, '' Tony said.

This time Rekaya lost in and hit Tony.

'' Calm down, '' Behurin said and punched Tony in stomach. Tony was punched many times until he was on floor wincing from pain.

Back with other agents...

'' I'm gonna check this side, Kate go over there, McGee, go to the end of corridor, Fornell, cover second floor and Morrow clear that corridor, '' Gibbs ordered.

Everybody did as told. Kate was looking into the room to find Tony anywhere. She was suddenly grabbed by someone, who put knife on her neck and another hand to her mouth. It was Daniel. He started to tie her up, but she resisted, so he hit her a couple of times and then tied her hands. He also tried to take off her clothes, to make satisfy his feelings. Before he could do anything he heard shots. Daniel left the room and Kate could hear him talking with a woman.

'' Let's go. Rekaya but bomb, so it will explode in 5 minutes. Our visitors are here, '' a woman said.

'' I got the lady too. If they wanted to be married, then let them die together Marissa, '' Daniel said.

'' Come on. We only have 2 minutes, '' Masselur said and they all rushed away.

'' Gibbs, there is bomb, it's gonna explode in 2 minutes, '' Kate said to her transmitter.

'' Let's get out of here, '' Morrow said.

'' What about Tony ? '' McGee asked.

'' I heard shots, he is gonna find a way out or he is dead, '' Kate said

'' Where are you Kate ? '' Gibbs asked

'' In one room, that bastard Daniel tried to do something with me. He tied my hands and locked the room, but I can get out from window, '' Kate said.

'' I'm gonna get you, '' Gibbs said.

'' I can hear them coming, '' Morrow said.

'' Kill them, I'm gonna get my team, '' Gibbs said.

Gibbs ran to where Kate should be and where they saw the light. Meanwhile McGee, Fornell and Morrow shot the terrorists. They were successful, only McGee got a bullet in his shoulder. They all ran out.

Kate managed to somehow get her hands free and shot the lock. Daniel had forgotten to take away her gun. She saw Tony coming to her direction.

'' We gotta go, '' he said.

'' I know, '' Kate said.

'' Gibbs, I found him, we are on our way out, '' Kate said to transmitter, so Gibbs wouldn't come looking for them.

'' Got it, '' Gibbs replied.

Tony was wounded, so Kate supported him and they ran out of the building. They managed to reach the door, when house exploded. Tony and Kate fell into the ground.

'' Jethro, you have the best agents I gotta admit, '' Fornell said when Gibbs came to them.

'' How are you McGee ? '' Gibbs asked his agent.

'' I got shot, but it is not emergent, '' he said.

'' Call ambulance, I'm gonna see if my best team is still alive somewhere here, '' Gibbs said and left Morrow, Fornell and McGee.

Back with Tony and Kate...

'' You okay ? '' Tony asked when he opened his eyes and realized that he was laying on top of her and she was looking at him.

'' Yeah. Are you ? '' Kate said.

'' Yeah. Did they beat you ? '' he asked.

'' Daniel. Did they beat you ? ''

'' A little, '' he said and looked at her. '' I love you Kate, '' he said.

'' I love you too, '' Kate replied.

He kissed her after 1 year of wondering when and how to do it. But now finally he got what he wanted.

'' DiNozzo, get away ! '' Gibbs yelled as he found them. Tony pulled away and his head dropped. Kate had a feeling that she would be tortured until the end of her career in NCIS.

'' They are okay for now. Except the fact that they are covered with burns and bleeding from couple of places and their lips are stuck together, '' Gibbs informed others.

'' Then the mission was successful, except for double agent Marissa, '' Fornell said.

'' Yeah. But I doubt that Tony and Kate will be alive after the day, '' McGee said.

'' What ? '' Fornell asked.

'' Rule number 12, '' Morrow and McGee said and they all laughed.


End file.
